Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of driving a display panel so as to improve driving reliability and decrease a width of a bezel, and a display apparatus for performing the method.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus comprises a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. The panel driver includes a gate driver providing gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver providing data voltages to the data lines.
To decrease the width of the bezel, a chip on glass (COG) method has been employed. In the COG method, a portion of the panel driver or an entire panel driver is mounted on a substrate of the display panel. As a resolution of the display panel increases, a level of an output current of the data driver increases. However, a positive power voltage of a logic voltage of the data driver tends to decrease.
When the data voltage is outputted from the data driver, a negative power voltage may momentarily increase. When a difference between the positive power voltage of the logic voltage and the negative power voltage of the data driver decreases, a level shifter in the data driver may be operated abnormally. Thus, driving reliability of the display apparatus may decrease.
In addition, when widths of wirings increase to prevent momentary increase of the negative power voltage when the data voltage is outputted, the width of the bezel may increase.